More Than Meets The Eye
by RoseTintMyWorld21
Summary: Morgan Smith is a 16 yr old who also happens to be an international arms dealer. Living in Japan as Haruhi Fujioka's best friend, she does her best to shield her from the bad in the world-but-how can she still do so when Haruhi attends one of the most prestigious, yet corrupt schools in the nation? Can she keep Haruhi from discovering that things aren't as rose-tinted as they seem?


Hello all! This is an intro to my first ever fan fiction that I will be writing! So go ahead and read on and I hope you enjoy! :D

She sat in a folding chair in a vacant warehouse with a cigarette dangling from her lips and a battery powered boom box playing Gorillaz Feel Good Inc. in the background. Behind her stood 2 freakishly tall, muscular men with tattoos running up and down their crossed arms and multiple facial piercings, one bald and one with a low ponytail. Before her stood 5 men in black suits, hands clasped in front of them and feet firmly planted.

At first glance the men's stone faces showed no emotion, but if one looked closely into their eyes, as the girl always did with anyone she encountered, one could see a hint of the fear they felt, slipping through the facade. She stared at them through her mirrored shades, legs crossed and elbows spread on the back of the chair. Even relaxed, the girl was intimidating. Though with her reputation, you'd be an idiot not to be afraid.

They all remained silent as the girl in the chair studied the men in front of her. She spoke first.

"Good evening gentlemen."

She paused and ashed her cigarette.

"It has come to my attention that you fuckers have gotten in the way of my last shipment."

She stood and slowly paced in front of them. Her face held a mocking smile.

"To be clear, my crates from south America containing 200 uzis, 150 machine guns, 75 glocks, 20 bazookas, and 5 fucking flamethrowers has just up and disappeared."

They glanced nervously at each other.

"I have my sources telling me that it was your group that was responsible. Apparently, your boss Ichijo Nakamura gave the ok for you pricks to Jack my shit. We're all standing here today so we can get to the bottom of this."

She pushes her sunglasses up to the top of her head, revealing her piercing emerald eyes.

"Now I like to consider myself a reasonable gal, so, I'm giving you a chance to explain yourselves."

She stopped in front of the man standing ahead of the rest in their v-formation.

"From my understanding, you're Nakamura's right hand man correct?"

He nodded.

"Then would you care to tell me why your boss thought it was ok to take my property? I mean, please, explain to me because I just don't seem to fucking understand how someone could be so goddamn stupid!"

She laughed bitterly.

The man cleared his throat and locked his eyes with the ground.

"Ms. Smith, on behalf of our entire organization and Mr. Nakamura personally, we are extremely sorry for the inconveniences we have caused you regarding your latest arms shipment. In no way did we realize that the shipment in fact belonged to you, as we were operating under the belief that it was being brought in by a rival of Mr. Nakamuras. He sends his deepest apologies along with your shipment."

He snapped his fingers and more men scurried in carrying the stolen crates containing the guns.

"We would also like to offer you compensation for any trouble that may have occurred because of our grave mistake."

He snaps again and the closest man to his left hands him a black briefcase containing hundreds of bills. He steps forward and opens the case.

"We hope you will accept our donation of ¥2,000,000 and we only wish that you may forgive us for what we have done."

He closes the case.

"Ivan."

She calls without looking back.

The bald tattooed man steps forward and takes the briefcase, reopening it to count the contents.

"It's good." He says after a minute and steps back to his spot.

"Listen Kaito, I believe it is, my time is precious so I'd like to speed this along and tell you right now that I don't have the patience for your crap excuse. The truth is, your boss thought he could pull one over on me and rob me blind without expecting me to even notice and now that I have, he's too chicken-shit to come down here and lie to my face like you have just now."

She walks up close to him and looks him in the eye, flicking her cigarette at his feet.

"First you steal from me, and now you insult me if you think ¥2,000,000 is going to cut it. I want you to get Nakamura on the phone right now Kaito."

He hesitated.

"I'm sorry, but if you thought that was a question, you're sorely mistaken!"

He quickly dialed and held up the phone to his ear, speaking after a few seconds.

"Hello?...Sir it's Kaito...Yes...Not exactly...Ms. Smith wishes to speak to you...Yes, here"

He hands the phone to her.

"Good even-"

She cuts him off.

"Listen Ichijo I'm keeping this short and sweet, you fucked up buddy and now you're going to pay the price. I want ¥3,000,000 more to me by tomorrow morning, no excuses, no negotiation. Next time you try to jack me, don't, because if you do I'll know and if anything like this ever happens again I won't be as forgiving. Let's just say that the only thing you'll be stealing is glances at a rusty clock in a warehouse basement, wondering when God will have mercy on you and let you just die and go to hell because it will be better then what I will do to you are we clear?"

"Y-yes"

"Good."

She hung up and handed the phone back.

"Good, now everything is settled...However, what kind of person would I be if I didn't send my old friend a message every now and again?"

"What?" Kaito starts. "W-"

She cut him off by pulling out a .45 and shooting each of the men in their right foot one at a time. They all let out groans of pain and fell to the ground.

"Give your boss my regards and go ahead and hop out of my warehouse now, or you'll end up having to crawl instead! Goodbye!"

She watched them quickly scramble out and shortly after she lit another cigarette, sitting down to enjoy it for a few minutes before grabbing the boom box and briefcase and heading out herself.

"See you later guys."

She nodded to the two henchmen walking out an opposite door after being dismissed. They waved back. On the way out and the long journey back to her home she thought to herself...

'Hm, it's been a slower night than usual.'


End file.
